fire and water
by abbyweasley94
Summary: glee/ Xmen ish  fist fanfic - Santana  plus the rest of the glee kids  goes to Mckinely high for the gifted...i rubish at summerys please just  clip and read :P
1. Chapter 1

**i dont down glee - **

**this is a fanfic about glee with a hint of si-fi like x-men so here goes **

Santana walked up to the front doors of McKinley high privet school for the gifted fiddling with sleeves of her hoody her hands just pointing out of the bottom "huh more like McKinley high institute for freaks" she thought as she went through the doors, because this high school was for very gifted kids in fact kid unlike any others because these children had special abilities. Santana called them curses and her 'power' was the cures that rued her family and the cures that sent her to this school, the only good thing about coming here was Brittany and her other friends. Walking down the corridor towards her locker there was the usual sight of bigger or older kids using their powers to bully the weak for their lunch money, others were just gossiping or talking about their weekend, and others were showing off what they could do.

Santana pulled up at her locker and was met by her group of friend including Brittany her bestest ever friend (according to Brittany herself) Brittany turned to look at her with an adorable smile from ear to ear "hi" said Brittany making Santana's day instantly better "hay Britt what's up".

"Oh nothing just Tina told me that ducks don't eat marshmallows and I said they do cause I fed a duck with a pink marshmallow the other day."

Santana smiled at the expression on Brittany's face as she recalled this story to her. this is why Santana, and everyone else love Brittany how she manage to be 17 and still have the innocence of a 6 year old especially when she was at this school. Peoples powers normally seemed to change them, make them grow up quicker but not Brittany. For some reason even though she could manipulate any liquid around her Brittany didn't seemed fazed by it everything was fine and dandy for her.

"Santana, Santana" Santana was just staring at her locker "yes" she said suddenly recognising Brittany's voice as she looked up at the taller girl she noticed Brittany's expression of worry in her eyes Santana's heart twined Brittany was the only person she cared about "I'm ok Britt" linking her pinkie with Brittany's

"Really I just spaced out". Santana said as her turned back to the rest of the group "so, what's everyone got now"

"Biology -Genetic variation" said Mercedes putting her hand through her locker and pulling about her text books

"We have defence practise" said Kurt pointing to Tina and Artie his hand kept tuning invisible, Santana found it unnerving "you" he said

"Got my concealing session my Holiday but I might miss it join Puck for a smoke I can't be bothered" as she said this the bell went.

"Well whatever you do don't forget Glee club after school" Kurt said linking his arm with Mercedes and followed Tina who was pushing Arite way down the hall.

"Whatever" Santana said turning back to Brittany as she did this Brittany unlinked her finger and started to create a bubble of water in her hands she was looking sad "hay what's wrong Britt-Britt"

"Don't do it" Brittany said without looking up

"Don't do what"

"Don't miss your meeting with Miss Holiday and go off with Puck" Brittany said not looking up from her bubble "she can help you"

"Britt I don't need help" Santana lied ofcource she needed help her power was too strong to unreliable she could handle it "you do I don't want you to bet hurt" Brittany said looking up and grabbing Santana's forearm. Santana flinched and tried to pull away "don't…I…"she said and Brittany Realised why her best friend was wearing a hoody in summer she started to pull it up Santana's arm "no please shit" Santana said pushing Brittany back and running down the hall. But it was too late Brittany had seen the new Burns on the Latina's skin; the burns were done by Santana's own power Brittany had seen them before many time When Santana slept at hers. She knew all about Santana she was the only person Santana was open to.

Brittany suddenly realised she was still stood in the hallway and though she better get to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly Holiday sat there watching the Latino girl and waited for her to talk, as they sat there holly was saw a small dark patch seeping through Santana sleeve "Santana?" she asked point down, Santana suddenly looked uncharacteristic scared "it nothing" she said but it was too late "it happened again didn't it, Santana please talk, it ok, did you hurt anyone, did you get hurt. Holly walked over to Santana and waved her hand over Santana's arm which made Santana's sleeve rise up reviling horrific burns that covered her arm "I didn't feel anything" Santana said 'I never feel anything that's my problem' though Santana "why me, I don't want to be like this" said Santana trying to keep it together in was in my room when the headache started, they hurt so much " Santana stopped a single tire escaping from her eye " my hands… my hands set alight" Santana sobbed of all of the powers she could have had she had to pull the short straw and get the abilities to create fire from anywhere "Santana listen it's not your fault we'll get your power under control" Holly said after finishing writing down what Santana had said

"I hate being such a fucking freak"

"You're not a freak no one here is you must stop saying that, please learn to love yourself" Holly said stating at the girl in front of her. Santana shifted in her seat she was a freak everyone here was Holiday was wrong how dare she say that Santana had to love herself Holiday didn't know what happening or what had happened. Every time she was about to 'explode' Santana had to run down stairs, outside and into the shed (well it wasn't a wooden shed it was some high tec. box the school had put in her back garden).

"you don't get it do you" Santana yell standing u, she couldn't control herself "I am in this bloody school were everyone can fly and turn invisible or some shit like that, they can do it anywhere they want were as me I'm stuck constantly worried about blowing up the school or my friends or Brittany!" Santana ran out of breath thinking about her last word Brittany. Santana hated thinking that she could hurt Brittany it scared her so much the only thing in her life that she truly cared about it would bring her to tears. Then out of nowhere came the words of Brittany talking about how she must do to Miss Holiday sessions it would fix her

"Help me" Santana said collapsing back onto her chair

"I will every teacher is here for you Santana, one day you will be out there doing everything your friends can" Holly said making a box of tissues float towards Santana.

The bell went as soon as Santana had got tissue "see you next week Santana" holly said as Santana walked out the door

_O_

"Hi" Brittany said as Santana walked out of the room Brittany always met Santana outside Holidays class she new Santana would be upset and this would be way of saying thank you for going "so what we doing now I have a free so I want to go to the field and meet up with Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes they have frees as well isn't that cool" Brittany said knowing better that to ask what had happened in Santana's session "yer sound fun Britt" linking her pinkie with the blond girl and walking off the Field.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana and Brittany had joined the Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel around a piknik table at the edge of the football field for lunch. Quinn was leaning on Rachel's side her hand in hand with her girl friend while catching up on a large novel as she normally does, while the Rachel and Mercedes her trying to figure out when to have a girly sleep over.  
>"What do you think about Saturday night?"<p>

"What" Santana had just fallen back into the conversation with a large thud?

"Saturday for a house party my parents are away" Mercedes said hope in her tone of voice

"It will be fun just us girls" Rachel said giving Quinn a sweet peck on the cheek

"if your going to be all up in each others mouths im out" Santana suddenly spoke up

"that is a point I don't want you getting your lovin on in MY house this is a girly night" Mercedes pointed out "you know lots of junk food and movie marathon and sleeping bags that kind of thing"

Quinn's eye brow twitched up as she smiled "Hmm we like sleeping bags don't we babe"

"Shhh you" Rachel said flicking Quinn's nose as Mercedes opened her mouth to retaliate "so Santana you coming.

"Yer I'll see what I'm doing" she said fiddling with her sleeve.

"That's a yes in Santana language" Brittany added in her usual happy giggle

"Someone said party?" Puck said as he appeared from out of nowhere, sitting on the edge of the table, making Quinn jump.

"Fuck Puck your super speed not super hearing how did you find this out" Rachel pushed him off the table but sadly for her he landed on his feet

"Well I'm just that amazing" Puck said as he sat back down next to Quinn "in and out of your bed ha!" Puck added while putting his arm around Quinn pulling her from Rachel.

"Get. Off. Me." Quinn stated her tone just on the edge of calm.

"I would get of her if I were you by what she's thinking you will be tied to a tree by you own legs and arms." Rachel said look back and forth from Quinn to Puck

"Thanks for the warning my sexy Jewish mind reader but one day soon you will both be crawling over to my crib for a good Pucking."

Puck withdrew his arm and turned his attention to Santana "so flame girl want to come over to mine Saturday you could get alight my room any night."

The table when silent no one ever mention Santana's power it was a very, very touchy subject.

Santana's fists turned into balls her knuckles were white a pain started in her head "oh no not here please not here" Santana thought, but Brittany stepped in before she had time to think

"Oh she can't were going to Mercedes that night, that's when the party is" the rest of the table moaned "Brittany, he didn't find that out he's been here 10 minutes that conversation was almost averted" Mercedes said

"Yes thank Britt" Quinn had

Brittany ignored them and looked at Santana who was looking at her fists "San you… you ok"

Santana didn't answer she heard Brittany's voice but didn't register what she had said she was too busy with the pain in her head and the heat rising up her skin then, Brittany's pale hand closed over Santana's red hot fists they suddenly became enclosed it water, it what Santana needed not only did the heat drop but it stopped her being fixed on the pain to feel Brittany's hand was enough the pain to die down enough so she could get back to earth and look up.

"Thanks I'm fine now Britt" Santana could only whisper those 5 simple words; almost igniting in school took a lot out of her. Her eyes met Brittany's amazing Blue ones and she was back.

"Good" Brittany smiled at her best friend "shall I take you home early?"

"Mmm sounds like a plan" Santana said her voice slowly coming back.

The group noticed that Brittany and Santana were leaving but didn't say anything they had worked out a long time ago that it was best to let Brittany take care of Santana when she has one of her moments.

"You should be thankful Brittany was here, Puck or Santana would of Barbequed you ass" Mercedes said giving Puck a slap around the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana opened the door to her 'so called home' her parents, as usual, were not in. Her father was on some sort of business trip and her mother was off on a beach 'relaxing'. Santana's parents didn't get why their daughter had to be different, they wanted her to be the perfected head cheerleader with the perfect jock boyfriend, they had been pushing her into that life style scene she was born.

and the sad thing was Santana had tried, she tried so hard to like that just to get some love from her parents but this was when her power was weak and she could supposedly control it.

Brittany had lead Santana into the girls own house, Santana had been distant all journey, Brittany didn't mind she knew, her best friend inside out and she knew that the Latina 'almost' burn up had scared the life out of her.

"oh sorry about the mess" Santana said as she saw the look on the blonds face.

"san, this isn't mess…you… " Brittany was speechless looking around the once beige living room she saw large chard patches on the walls and one of the chairs was very very singed the room was a mess and she could tell that Santana's parent hadn't been here for at least 3 weeks.

"I get caught out sometimes, alright, we all can't have it under control" Santana was very defensive

Brittany now knew why they always has sleepovers at her house and why Santana felt like Brittany's parents were like hers. she turned to the Latina girl who was still stood by the door "do you wana go pack a bag or just go straight to mine"

"err I'll go and pack… back in a min"

Santana said looking up and Brittany and giving her a soft smile.

"hi mum we're home" Brittany called a she opened the door to her house.

Brittany's house was completely different to Santana's. it was like something out of a magazine, neat and fresh. Brittany's mum was always baking something which made the house smell amazing. The Pierce family was also perfect, Mrs Pierce was a loving house wife while Mr. Pierce went to work but always preferred coming home to his family , in Santana's head this was far to fairly tailish she always wondered if there was something else going on, but there wasn't. and then there was Brittany's younger sister Sara. they looked like twins (part form the height as Sara was 8 so a lot shorter than Brittany) it was unknown if Sara was going to get a power because different people (like them) develop differently.

"I'm guessing that the we're means Santana's here" Mrs Pierce said as she came out of the kitchen, smiling, "that would be a yes, hello dear"

"hi Mrs P" Santana said quietly

"Brittany did you forget you had glee tonight"

"no mum it just, well" Brittany said looking to Santana for help

"I wasn't feeling well, had a little…2 Santana didn't know how to put it

"no worry I understand sweetie" Mrs Pierce said She knew all about Santana she was like a mum to her more than Santana's own birth mother.

"so we're going to go up to my room and chill" Brittany said pulling Santana up the stairs

"Britt you better text Kurt and say sorry for missing glee" Santana said not looking up from the glossy pages of some magazine

"already done" Brittany replied this type of thing was common

"you sure I can stay over tonight" Santana said looking up

"of course it is, why wouldn't it be but we have to watch at least 3 Disney films before sleeping" Brittany said with a smile which she knew Santana could resist

"ha ok Britt whatever"

the two girl sat there, reading in silence for a while just enjoying the usual vibe of the room but soon Brittany spoke.

"san…"

"mmm what" Santana said looking up again

"does it hurt"

"does what hurt" Santana said knowing full well what Brittany was on about.

"your power does it hurt you when you get burnt…which is odd because other people like us don't get hurt by their powers"

"yes Britt it hurts like a bitch" Santana said not wanting this conversation

"why though" Brittany was just confused

I don't know, holiday says it because my parents, they suppressed my power, with their obsession of being perfect and normal and because of this my body didn't develop the healing ability of my power" Santana could feel tears forming in her eyes this was a very difficult conversation for her

"so your body forgot to grow your power with you and know you have these big explosion things because of it" Brittany said clarifying it in her mind

"you should get some flame proof clothes or something" she continued

"Britt stop please" Santana said staring to sob "can we have one night were there isn't any mention of stupid power that that crap"

Brittany was shocked by how much her best friend was scared and hated her power. Brittany moved next to Santana and hug her

"shhh it ok my sorry, no more talking"

"I just feel like I can't cope any more" Santana cried into Brittany's shoulder "I feel like I'm losing"

Brittany pushed Santana's head up so their eyes met.

"you not loosing san and ever if you were, I will be here fighting for you, till I lose too"

And with that Brittany kissed Santana hard on the lips. it was totally unexpected from both girls but Brittany's just wanted the Latina to be happy and like someone cared for her

Brittany pulled away "sorry I shouldn't of, I'm…" but her word were lost in Santana's lips on hers. Santana's tongue stroked Brittany's lips and got the entrance she was asking for.

both girls knew that this was now a lot more than a Friendly 'it ok' kiss this kiss had so much passion and love involved.


End file.
